Grell's Black Butler
by Randomgirl156
Summary: Another string of murders similar to the Jack the Ripper case are occurring, and at the request of the Queen, Ciel orders Sebastian to investigate. But what happens when the black butler is forced to partner up with a certain red reaper and a completely unexpected enemy appears? The only thing that could happen! All hell breaks loose. Warning: MAYBE some smut later on o.O
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! :D SO, this is my very first fanfic EVER. I'm nervous on how it is...do me a favor and give me your honest reviews. Pwease? It'd help a lot! Thanks, and (hopefully) enjoy!_  
**

**_Disclaimer (or whatever it's called): I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji aka Black Butler aka the most amazing manga in the world. But I do have a Sebby shirt that my amazing friend gave me :D Unfortunately, not close enough.  
_**

**Chapter 1  
**

"Sebastian!" A cry echoed through the halls of the enormous Phantomhive estate.

Sebastian Michaelis was busy polishing the enormous chandelier that hung from the foyer, when he heard his master's cry. Without a second thought, he jumped down to the ground and hurried to locate the boy.

He found him easily enough, sitting behind a large desk in the study, a frown playing at the corners of his mouth. Before him laid an open letter, with its envelope lying a few inches away—the seal of the Queen could be seen stamped on it.

"Yes Young Master, what is it?" He asked politely.

"Come. I have a task for you."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow quizzically, "A task, my Lord?"

"Yes." Ciel picked up the letter and waved it at his butler, indicating that he was to come and read it.

The raven-haired man walked forward and gingerly took the letter, proceeding to read it out loud:

_To my dear boy,_

_There have been another string of murders occurring in London recently. The victims are similar to the ones from the Jack the Ripper case, with the exception that the girls are younger; I believe the oldest one so far was only eighteen._

_The murders have instilled a great sense of fear into the hearts of the citizens of London, and I must ask of you to take care of this._

_Under normal circumstances, I would leave this case to Scotland Yard, however the details of the murders suggest that they are not being done by a human. The exact details have been enclosed in this envelope._

_Once again, I must rely on you to protect my beloved city. I wish you the best of luck, however I am confident you will not fail me._

_Sincerely,_

_Victoria_

"She was right to ask me to solve this case," Ciel began once Sebastian had finished reading, "I just finished looking at the details of the murders—all of the victims have disappeared one day and were found the next morning, horribly mutilated."

He glanced up at his butler, "Obviously the brutality of the murders wouldn't worry me so much, were it not for the fact that they were done in such a short amount of time."

"But my Lord, it's not an extraordinary feat for a human to accomplish—anybody could easily find a young girl and rip her to shreds in the course of a few hours." Sebastian protested.

"Yes, _one_ girl; the murderer seems to have a habit of murdering more than one girl per night, with all of them found in opposite sides of the town." Ciel gazed across the room and began rubbing the ring he wore on his thumb thoughtfully. "If you recall the Jack the Ripper case, all the victims had been brutally mutilated, and two of the murders occurred in such a close time frame, that it hadn't made sense for the police not to have caught him—or rather, to have caught _them_."

Ciel looked away briefly before continuing. "In any case, the circumstances of the current murders and the circumstances of the Jack the Ripper murders are remarkably similar; hence, my involvement."

"I see," comprehension dawned on Sebastian's face, "and I suppose you already have a particular suspect in mind?"

Ciel's eyes darkened, "Of course. Surely you must also suspect the same person—that blasted reaper, Grell." He spat out his name as if it were poison.

Sebastian repressed the urge to chuckle; he found it quite amusing when his master entered this plutonian state. "What would you have me do Young Master?"

"I'll be taking the carriage into town to visit the Undertaker, so I can get more details about the state the girls' bodies were in when they were found. I want you to find Grell and ask him what his motives are _this_ time."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to kill him immediately my Lord?"

"Yes, of course it would. But I want to make sure that we're not blindly accusing an innocent man; if we were to kill Grell for no good reason, the repercussions could be disastrous. Think of how the other reapers might react."

"They would come after us immediately."

"Exactly. And the last thing I need is for a bunch of revenge-seeking reapers hunting us down. So for now, just question him. If he proves guilty, then you have my full permission to kill him. If not, then ask for his assistance in capturing the killer—give him whatever he desires."

"…_Anything_ he desires, my Lord?" Sebastian asked reluctantly; he knew just how disastrous that could be for him.

"That's what I said, wasn't it? Will that be a problem?" Ciel asked while shooting his butler a sidelong glance, practically daring him to challenge his master.

"No my Lord," Sebastian sighed. Regardless of what the consequences would be for him, Sebastian would do whatever Ciel asked; he was, after all, one hell of a butler.

"Good. Then we'll leave immediately. Ready the carriage."

"Yes my Lord." With a bow, Sebastian hurried out of the study, already dreading the day to come.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me again :) I totally meant to update this yesterday, but I got hung up on another amazing fanfic and I had a party to go to and blah blah blah. I know, I know, I'll get better about updating. Maybe.**_

_**Anyway, thanks to you guys for favoriting and viewing and commenting :D It made my day! Especially big thanks to my bestest friend in the whole wide world, violetassassin, for being so supportive of me and this story. Love you!**_

_**Well, without further ado, I present...chapter 2!  
**_

**Chapter 2  
**

It had been an hour since Sebastian had parted ways with his young master and he still hadn't been successful in finding Grell; he was getting increasingly annoyed.

"If I don't hurry, dinner will be delayed." Sebastian murmured, glancing at his pocket watch. He was seriously considering giving up the search for today and trying again tomorrow, when he heard a muffled scream about a hundred yards away—the smell of blood quickly followed. _I suppose there's no harm in trying just once more._

He sprinted in the direction of the smell, fully expecting it to be yet another dead end. Then he heard a strong, high-pitched voice, "Annette Roth, aged 72."

Smiling triumphantly, Sebastian slowed to a leisurely walk and rounded the corner of a townhouse to find a scrawny red-head bending over the corpse of an old woman. He was sporting a chainsaw that was covered in sticky blood and holding a notebook in his free hand.

"Oh my dear, you look _soo_ much better coated in red like that."

"I'm not completely sure she would've agreed with that analysis."

Jumping about a foot into the air, the startled reaper turned around with his death scythe poised to attack. When he saw that it was Sebastian, his expression changed from fierceness, to surprise, to pleasure. A moment later, Grell lunged for Sebastian with outstretched arms, "Oh, Sebastian, my darling man, have you come to—ack!"

Sebastian had him around the throat before he was ever able to finish that sentence. Smiling, he brought Grell's face closer to his own, "I'll make this short, seeing as how I have to return home as quickly as possible. I have not come here to play games; I am here on official business for the Phantomhives." Grell's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You mean for that little brat?" He choked out, gasping again as the demons hold on him tightened.

"Why have you been killing all those girls Grell? Did I not give you enough of an incentive to stop killing innocents when my master and I caught you with Madam Red?"

Grell's face was turning a very unpleasant shade of violet and he made a slight gurgling noise. Sighing, Sebastian released his grip, allowing the other man to drop to the ground in a crumpled heap. He laid there for a few moments trying to catch his breath, before he glared at Sebastian.

"Was that really necessary? You could've easily killed me, you know!"

Sebastian stared at him impassively. "I've no intention of killing you yet. Not until I have a proper reason to do so."

Grell blanched, "Ah. A-and what reason might that be?"

Sebastian smirked, "Answer my question and you'll find out. Why have you killed all those girls Grell?

"What girls?! I haven't killed any girls!"

"Please don't lie to me; it'll make things infinitely easier for the both of us if you just tell me the truth." Sebastian had begun walking menacingly forward, causing the effeminate reaper to crawl backwards. "The way that the murders have been accomplished suggests that a normal human would never have been able to pull them off, and given your recent record, it only makes sense that you are the culprit."

"No! I'm not! I promise, I've no idea what you're talking about!" Grell squeaked as Sebastian grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to eye level.

"Well, if you haven't been committing the murders, then who has?"

"How should I know?! No, wait, no, stop! Don't hit me, please!" Grell plead as Sebastian drew one of his fists back. "Maybe if I were to read more of the details about the murders, I might be able to narrow the suspect list down!"

Sebastian contemplated the idea for a second, then released him, "Excellent. Then let's be on our way."

Grell stared at the crimson-eyed man in astonishment as he began to leave. "Hold on! After all that you're really going to let me go so easily?!"

Sebastian turned around again, "Would you prefer that I hurt you and then let you go?"

"Ahhh…no, that's fine. Lead the way."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sebastian was bringing Grell to the door of study. "Excuse me, my Lord, but I've returned." He said as he entered the room.

Ciel's head shot up and he eagerly beckoned Sebastian inside, "Well? What did you learn? Did you find Grell?"

"Indeed I did."

"_And_?"

"Speak to him yourself." He stepped aside to reveal a cowering Grell.

"What's he doing here?" Ciel snapped, "I thought I told you to—"

"Dispose of him once I found out if he was guilty, yes. However, he claims ignorance, and has even offered to help us narrow down the suspect list. So I brought him here."

"How do you know he wasn't lying?"

"Well then, should that be the case, I suppose it wouldn't be very hard to track him down again and kill him, would it?"

Ciel glared at the two of them for a little while longer before looking away petulantly. "Humph."

"Well you don't need to sound so disappointed! I'm right here you know!" Grell shrieked.

"Shut up. Just come here and take a look at these documents." Ciel spread them out on his desk, and Grell cautiously walked forward to read them.

"Did you learn any more information with the Undertaker?" Sebastian asked.

"No, not really; most of what he told me was already mentioned in the documents. There were, however, a few bits of new information."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"It appears that not all of the murders were done in the same fashion; some of them were burned to death."

"Burned to death?"

"Yes. Though, it was only a few of them—not enough to stray from the general style of the murders."

"Is there any chance of the burnings simply being a coincidence?"

"I'm not sure…" he began rubbing his ring again, "While there were only a few burnings that occurred, the victims were identified as young girls, which means they were the targeted victims." He gazed off, clearly troubled.

There was a brief pause in which Sebastian was able to study his master more closely; he realized that the boy's hair was ruffled, with his sleeves rolled up and his coat missing. Sebastian wondered for a moment what had caused him to look so unkempt, before smiling in sudden amusement, "By the way my Lord, how did you pay the Undertaker? As I recall, the only form of payment he accepts is 'a good laugh,' and I can't help but notice that you look quite disheveled. Whatever did you do?"

His young master turned beet red, "I-it was nothing! I just…he wanted me to…it's none of your bloody business!"

Sebastian chuckled, "You really are willing to do anything for the Queen, aren't you? Such a good dog."

Ciel glared at him and was opening his mouth to say something, when Grell suddenly exclaimed, "Well, I've finished!" He turned around and grinned at them proudly.

Ciel heaved a sigh of annoyance, "Well?"

"I can see why you suspected a reaper—even though that reaper was _me_." He scowled at the two briefly, before continuing, "All the murders seem quite similar to that whole 'Jack the Ripper' case done by me and Madam Red," he looked nostalgic for a moment but continued after he caught sight of the glare Ciel was shooting him, "in that the cuts on the victims' bodies seem to have been done by a reaper's scythe. A rogue reaper is likely the culprit."

"Just as I thought." Ciel nodded.

"There's something else though…"

Both Sebastian and his master looked at him curiously when the red reaper spoke again.

"What?" Ciel asked impatiently.

"You mentioned that some of the victims were burned, correct?"

"Yes…though we're not sure if those murders are connected to ours."

"May I see the documents?"

The boy raised a skeptical eyebrow before handing over the documents he'd received from the Undertaker, "Very well. Though I don't see how this could be of any use to you."

Grell didn't answer, simply bent over the documents to study them. After a few moments his eyes narrowed, "Hmm…"

"What is it?" Sebastian asked this time, growing just as impatient as his young lord.

"There's something…_off_ about these burnings…"

"_Off?_ You mean aside from the obvious fact that there are young girls being burned to death for no good reason?" Ciel said contemptuously.

Grell glared at him, "There's no need to be so sarcastic! I only noticed a few key details that _you_ failed to see!"

"Such as?"

"Well didn't you notice that the neither of the girls were tied to anything remotely flammable? No sign of firewood anywhere…and it says here there was no sign of gasoline on the bodies either. Now, given that I'm a reaper, I pride myself in knowing a thing or two about death. And in my experience, I've never, not once, encountered a person who's died because they randomly burst into flames. Not only that, but it seems that the fire went out when the person finally died; they didn't keep on burning for hours afterward."

When he finished his analysis, he was happy to find the other two staring at him in profound shock. "I'm not as stupid as you two like to think, now am I?"

"That…" his young master snatched the sheets and scanned them quickly. After a few moments he cleared his throat and glanced back up at the red-head, "Though I hate to admit it, you're right. The information you've provided has been most helpful, and…I'm grateful for your assistance." He practically choked out the last few words.

Both men stared at the boy in astonishment until he snapped at them to stop gaping at him like idiots. Grell almost snapped back but Sebastian grabbed him around the neck before he had a chance to.

"I'll take the liberty of escorting our guest out Young Master."

Before he'd even made it to the door, however, Ciel called out, "Wait. You do remember the second part of my orders don't you?"

The raven-haired man thought back to the orders he'd received, thinking he'd done just as he'd been told, before it dawned on him. _Ask for his assistance in capturing the killer—give him whatever he desires._

Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed in frustration, "Yes, of course my Lord. I'll attend to it immediately."

"Attend to what?" Grell asked in confusion.

"Good." Ciel ignored the question, "Then I expect our problem to be over by tonight. You're dismissed."

"Expect _what_ to be over by tonight? Don't just ignore me! Ow! Stop grabbing me by the neck, I'm not some animal!" Grell squirmed in Sebastian's tight grip. He kept shouting in that manner until the butler finally let go of him to check on dinner and tell the servants that he would be absent for a few hours.

Finally Sebastian managed to leave the house toward the city again, and (with the assistance of Bard and a good bit of rope), had quieted Grell down.

_**Soooo, what'd ya guys think? Comments greatly appreciated! Also, I know this chapter is kinda long, but because I have a tendency to write a lot (if you couldn't **__**already t**__**ell) I think the rest of the chapters for this story are gonna be like this XD Fair warning!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_OK_**

**_I'm sorry for not updating yesterday; I seriously meant to, but I had to take my SAT and by the time I got back from that, I think I was just too brain-dead to do anything else. I'm sowwy!  
_**

**_To make up for that and for the relative shortness of this chapter, I've decided to update chapters 3 and 4 at the same time :D  
_**

**_Hope you enjoy them!  
_**

**Chapter 3**

As they drew nearer to the city, Grell started squirming more and more, to the point where Sebastian finally stopped at a deserted alleyway to untie him.

"It's about time!" Grell raged. "Do you really have such little respect for a lady such as me?!"

"Must I dignify that with a response?"

Grell scowled at him, "And I suppose you're not going to tell me why you brought me here either?"

"You're here because my young master and I need your help in catching the rogue reaper that's been responsible for the murders."

"You and that brat are asking for my help and you expect me to give it to you after such harsh treatment? Well, no sir, I'm not _that_ easily bought." With that, he pivoted on his heel and began to strut away.

Sebastian sighed, "Then what exactly will it take for you to help me Grell?"

The effeminate man paused and turned around slowly, "Well…you could always kiss me…"

_Of course that's what he would ask for._ Sebastian scowled. The thought of kissing Grell was repulsive—however, his master had given him strict orders to do whatever it took to enlist Grell's help. It seemed that agreeing to his wishes was the only way that he would be able to do that.

"Fine," Sebastian said with another sigh.

Grell's jaw dropped in surprise, "Wow Sebby! I didn't think you were going to agree so easily!" He grinned and began inching closer to him, "Can we kiss with tongue?"

"Absolutely not," Sebastian said adamantly. "Now please, let us be on our way."

Grell pouted, "Wait, what about my kiss?" He whined in his amazingly high-pitched voice.

"You will receive it after you assist me. You have my word," Sebastian added when it seemed like Grell was going to argue.

Grell looked at him for a moment but finally smiled, "Alright Sebby, I believe you."

With that, Grell jumped on the roof of a building—with Sebastian following close behind—and took off. He ran around the city for at least an hour, pausing every few minutes for some idiotic reason, like looking through a store window.

After the tenth time he did that, and Sebastian was beginning to entertain the thought of what it would be like to strangle Grell, the reaper finally halted at a deserted alleyway. There, two figures could be seen, one lying on the ground, the other standing over it.

"I do believe that's your man." Grell pointed.

"Him?"

"Yes, him," Grell confirmed.

Without a moment's hesitation, Sebastian sprung at the figure standing over the body of what he only assumed was his latest victim.

Before he got a hold of him, though, the man spun around and quickly jumped out of the way.

"What the—who the hell are you two?" The outraged reaper asked.

"Who we are is none of your business—the only information you are permitted to know is that we will be putting an end to your killing spree," Sebastian sprung at the reaper again, this time flinging his signature fighting tools—the forks and knives of the Phantomhive manor—at him.

The reaper dodged them easily and began attacking Sebastian as well. Every reaper was granted their own unique death scythe to use for soul collection; however, they were capable of causing significant damage to paranormal beings as well.

Before he even got close to Sebastian, Grell jumped in front of him, blocking off the attack with his own death scythe, a chainsaw, "Don't you dare hurt my Sebby!"

The rogue reaper backed off when he realized he was outnumbered, then turned around and quickly fled from the scene.

"Quickly Grell," Sebastian called, "he's getting away!"

Both men began chasing after the reaper, gaining on him with every step. Unexpectedly, the man turned around and swung his scythe wildly—Grell, who had just pulled ahead of Sebastian, was directly in the line of fire. Before the man had a chance to cut Grell to pieces, Sebastian grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back to safety; the reaper's scythe sliced through thin air, causing him to lose his balance.

Taking advantage of this, Sebastian kicked him straight into the ground below them, where he laid, unmoving. Gracefully, Sebastian dropped to the ground next to him, with Grell quickly following suit. The reaper was moaning slightly, indicating that the fall hadn't killed him.

Sebastian glanced back, "Grell, would you be so kind as to dispose of this vermin?"

Grell smiled sadistically and revved the motor to the chainsaw, "Why of course, my dearest Sebastian—anything for you!" He stepped forward, raising his scythe high above his head, before bringing it down sharply; the blunt force of the impact sent blood spattering everywhere, staining all of their clothes.

Sebastian looked down at his soiled uniform and sighed, "What a shame—I was hoping that I might be able to return to my master with an immaculate uniform. I'll have to ask for a new one now."

Suddenly, Grell flung himself at Sebastian, and hugged him tightly, "Oh Sebby, I can't thank you enough for saving me! You really _do_ care about me, don't you?"

Sebastian pried Grell off of him, slightly exasperated, and said, "Please think nothing of it; I'd still needed you to kill the reaper."

"Ooh, what an apathetic man you are," Grell winked.

"Yes, well… in any case, I'll be taking my leave now; my young master will be anxious to hear if our mission was successful or not, and I'm sure your headquarters will be just as curious to find out what happened. Good bye, Grell Sutcliffe," with that, Sebastian quickly turned on his heel, and made as if he were about to leave—until Grell grabbed his arm again.

"Hey, wait a minute Sebby! You still haven't given me my kiss," he pouted, "and you gave your word!"

Sebastian sighed—this night was becoming more and more troublesome, "Alright, fine. You can have your kiss…" he agreed reluctantly.

Elated, Grell squealed slightly then threw his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling his lips to his. Taken aback by the suddenness of the kiss, Sebastian stood there for a moment, waiting for it to end. _How repulsive_, he thought. Besides the fact that he found Grell immensely annoying, he was also a _man_; the fact that he flirted with Sebastian so shamelessly, was disgusting.

He had to admit though…the kiss wasn't that bad. At least, not as bad as he'd feared. For a second, Sebastian closed his eyes and allowed his mouth to meld with Grell's…with _Grell's_!

Alarmed at the direction his actions were going in, Sebastian quickly pulled away from the other man, "I do believe that was a sufficient amount of time," he hastily turned away from the reaper, "I'm afraid I must be off now."

"Wait Sebby! Did I actually feel you getting into the kiss?" Grell crossed his arms over his chest and smiled teasingly.

Sebastian scowled back at him, "I can assure you, Grell, that I did not enjoy that kiss in any way." And with that, Sebastian finally left, leaving Grell to stare after him, still reveling in his triumphant kiss.

_**For some reason, this chapter and chapter 4 felt a little awkward writing...idk, what'd you guys think? Leave your reviews, I love hearing from everyone!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

By the time Sebastian returned to the Phantomhive manor, he'd managed to push the kiss with Grell out of his thoughts and focus on his report for his master.

When the boy heard what happened, he nodded in approval, "Very good Sebastian. Now hopefully we won't have to worry about any more mysterious murders…at least, not for a while."

Sebastian smiled down at him politely, "Quite right, Young Master." He glanced at his pocket watch, "My, my, just look at the time. Come, allow me to prepare you for bed."

Half an hour later, Ciel was tucked in bed, and Sebastian was heading to the kitchen to make preparations for the next day's meals.

While he was immersing himself in work, his mind wandered back to earlier that evening, and to his kiss with a certain reaper. He frowned; such an unimportant event shouldn't be taking up so much of his thought processes. Yet, he couldn't help but think of the way he'd melted into it—granted, if only for a second. He shouldn't have allowed himself to get so caught up in the kiss anyway; demons weren't supposed to feel deep, penetrating emotions such as love. Feeling strongly towards a man would be twice as bad.

Sebastian shook his head angrily—he shouldn't be thinking about any part of this topic at all!

"Wow Sebby; what on earth's gotten _you_ so riled up?" Sebastian gave a start as a familiar high-pitched voice sounded from the other side of the room. Spinning around, he found Grell sitting cross-legged on the countertop, examining his cuticles. The bright-red reaper grinned—revealing his fanged teeth—when he saw Sebastian's reaction. "Did I frighten you?"

"What are you doing here? How did you manage to get in?" Sebastian regarded him coldly, trying not to dwell on the fact that that same man had been occupying his thoughts not more than a few seconds ago.

Grell motioned towards an open window, "The window was open, so I let myself in." He grinned again, "Are you happy to see me?"

"I would hardly say that I'm _happy_ to see you; annoyed might be a better word," Sebastian composed himself again, reverting back to his original attitude of indifference towards the reaper.

"How rude!" Grell regarded him sulkily, "And after I came all this way, just to see you! You should be ashamed at treating a lady so poorly!"

"Grell," Sebastian said, exacerbated, "you are _not_ a lady, no matter how much you believe that you are, or how much you want to be."

Grell looked positively outraged now, "How dare you? Why must you be so mean to me?!"

Sebastian realized how distraught he'd made the reaper—to his utter dismay, he actually felt a pang of guilt. _This needs to end immediately—all these unnecessary feelings towards Grell…I've had enough of them!_

"Please, keep your voice down; I am the only one awake in the household at the moment, and I would prefer not to have to explain this situation to anybody, least of all, my Young Master."

"That's who you care about, that spoiled brat?!" Grell was glaring at Sebastian as best as he could, but the butler remained as impassive as ever, "Well fine! I'm leaving!" With that, Grell began to struggle out the window—however, as luck would have it, he'd tried to stick his foot out at the same time that he'd tried to stuck his head out, and as a result, had gotten himself stuck. "Unn…unngg…!"

"Oh, for goodness' sake," Sebastian rubbed his temples, "how on earth do you manage to get yourself stuck while trying to leave through a window?"

"You shut up! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in this mess!" Grell said petulantly.

"Yes, I suppose it's my fault you've no idea how to use common sense…" Sebastian muttered. He came over, wrapped his arms around Grell's waist, and then began pulling.

"Ow—Ow, Sebby you're hurting me!" Grell whined. Sebastian merely rolled his eyes.

With a hard tug, and a particularly loud cry from Grell, Sebastian was able to pull him out of the window; the two of them landed on the floor, Grell on top of Sebastian. He began to push himself up; just as they realized that their faces were only a few inches away from each others.

Grell blushed deeply, "Ahem…thank you Sebby."

A strange assortment of feelings bombarded Sebastian, and he felt his heart rate begin to increase. _No, not again_, Sebastian thought desperately. What was wrong with him? Why was he feeling this way—toward _Grell_ of all people?

"Ah…yes, well…you're welcome. Please see to it that this doesn't happen again…" he coughed awkwardly, "and now, if you wouldn't mind, please get off of me."

Grell blinked down at him, then looked at their intertwined bodies, then grinned back at Sebastian, "Oh, all right, I'll get up...but you tell me if you want me to 'fall down' on you again, ok?" He winked suggestively—to which Sebastian replied with another eye roll—and picked himself up.

He yawned and stretched his arms out luxuriously, "My my, it certainly has been a long night, hasn't it?" he began making his way out the window again, "I'm afraid I must be going now—a lady needs her beauty sleep after all," he flipped his hair, "But I did enjoy spending time with you my darling; hopefully we shall see each other soon! Try not to miss me too much, au revoir!" After blowing Sebastian a kiss, he vanished out the window, leaving the former alone to think about what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I know I'm a week late and I can't even begin to apologize enough for that! Would two chapters being posted make up for that?**_

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Sebastian went about his daily chores, acting as if nothing unusual had occurred the night before.

"Sebastian," his young master stretched in bed as he prepared the boy's breakfast, "I thought I heard a strange noise last night—something that resembled a large crash. Did something happen?"

"No my lord, nothing at all," Sebastian replied nonchalantly, "Your breakfast and the morning paper."

Ciel began to sip his tea—Earl Grey—and picked up the newspaper. The moment he read the headline, his eyes widened, "Sebastian!"

Startled, Sebastian looked at him, "Yes, what is it?"

"What is the meaning of _this_?" He shoved the paper at Sebastian, who gently took it from his grip, and read the headline for himself: "**FOUR NEW DEAD BODIES FOUND—THREE OF THEM BADLY BURNED, THE OTHER DISMEMBERED"** the headline screamed. Sebastian stared at it in shock.

"I thought you told me that the murderer had only killed one person—the person that was dismembered. When did the rest happen?" Ciel demanded.

"I can assure you my lord, I haven't the slightest idea. I searched all of London and found no other bodies; the reaper that Grell and I disposed of had only killed the one."

"But that's impossible…are you absolutely certain the both of you disposed of him properly?" Ciel's face became thoughtful.

"Quite certain my lord. I saw Grell shred him up with my own eyes," Sebastian thought back to last night's events; images of Grell slicing through the rogue reaper surfaced, and with it, so did his memories of the kiss. His skin began to prickle and an uncomfortable warmth spread through him. He dispelled the thoughts once more and turned his attention back to Ciel, who was now musing out loud to himself.

"Well if you saw him die before your own eyes, and he only killed the one person, then…Sebastian how far away were the last three murders committed?" He asked suddenly.

Sebastian checked the paper, "All the way on the other side of London."

"Does it state what time the bodies were burned?"

"An autopsy done on them shows they were all burned at approximately three in the morning. It says they'll be sent to the Undertaker for further examination."

"Hmm…well if you killed the reaper that was responsible for the dismembered body, and there were no other murders that had been performed at the same time, then that really only leaves us with one other option, doesn't it?" Ciel glanced up at Sebastian, who smiled.

"Yes, my lord, I do believe it does—there was another involved in the murders, a person whom we failed to recognise before."

Ciel nodded and sighed, "I was afraid this might happen. I can't burden myself with this case at the moment; I'm too busy with the company. It appears you'll have to continue working with Grell until you've caught the other killer, Sebastian." He began drinking his tea again, speaking about the matter as nonchalantly as one might talk about the weather.

Sebastian looked up sharply when he heard the last part of Ciel's sentence, "I beg your pardon, my lord…did you say that you wanted me to continue working with _Grell_?"

Ciel glanced at him out of the corners of his eyes, "Yes—do you have a problem with that?"

"Ah…no my lord, I suppose not…" Sebastian strove to maintain his composure. _Not with him_, he begged silently, _anybody but _him.

"I simply believe that it would be a more logical decision if I were to work with a more…_capable_ reaper. You and I both know just how unpredictable Grell can be."

"I understand that," the boy nodded, "However, if I remember correctly, no other reaper in his right mind would want to help a demon with a murder case—we have an upper hand in being so well acquainted with Grell." He glanced back up at Sebastian and smirked mischievously, "And as long as _you're _working with him, I have a feeling Grell will do whatever he can to help with the investigation—am I right?"

Sebastian scowled, "Your orders?"

"Sebastian, I order you to continue last night's partnership with Grell until you figure out who the murderer is and effectively get rid of him."

Sebastian placed his hand on his chest and bowed, "Yes, my lord." _This should prove to be an interesting next few days._

* * *

"Oh Sebby~!"

Sebastian sighed and quickly stepped to the right. A flying mass of red hit the ground where he'd been standing a second earlier. "Oomph…!"

Sebastian kept on going as if nothing had happened, "Hello Grell."

"Ow…impeccable reflexes as usual Sebby!" Grell picked himself up gingerly, then ran over to join Sebastian, falling perfectly in step with him, "I greatly admire that in a man~!" Sebastian rolled his eyes while Grell batted his.

The both of them jumped up to the roof of a tall building, and kept going until they'd reached a place somewhere in the center of the city. They'd been using this building for all of their stakeouts, so everything was more or less already set up for them.

It had been two weeks since Sebastian had been ordered to work with Grell on solving the murders; the investigation was going much longer than he'd hoped. Whoever the murder was was much cleverer than Sebastian had originally anticipated. Young girls would go missing one day then appear the next, brutally murdered. Every once in a while, a murder was done in a different fashion; the girl might have been burned alive one day and dismembered another. The locations were also quite erratic—sometimes two different murders were committed at opposite sides of the town and sometimes they were done in close proximity to each other.

To say the least, he kept Sebastian guessing.

To make the matter even more frustrating, Grell barely offered any assistance. All he did was sit there, flirt with Sebastian, work on his nails, and sharpen his death scythe. Sebastian kept begging his young master to allow him to work with another reaper, but Ciel was adamant.

He looked at Grell out of the corner of his eye. Ever since that night, he'd tried to treat the reaper as coldly as possible, hopeful in the chance that he would eventually get too fed up with Sebastian and just leave; unfortunately, it seemed there was a higher chance of the sun exploding before Grell left him. If anything, it made Grell even crazier.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was battling his own rising emotions. He hated admitting it to himself, but there really was no denying it: he felt something for Grell, something he'd never experienced before. He kept trying to squash it down, tried to keep it as far away from his life as he could, but it was becoming nearly impossible. Even when he returned home to his master, his thoughts became preoccupied with Grell—the smallest flash of red made him catch his breath and distract him from whatever he was doing. If he heard a high-pitched voice, he looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of his reaper.

Wait…_his_ reaper? No, not _his_ reaper; _the _reaper. _A_ reaper. A red-haired, overly flirtatious, annoyingly idiotic reaper. A reaper with bright, yellow-green eyes that sparkled whenever he grinned. Or whenever he talked about something he enjoyed.

_Or whenever he sees me,_ Sebastian realized. Why was he just now noticing this? He thought back to the earlier times he'd met Grell and came to another, more startling realization; he _had_ noticed it before, he just hadn't cared. Now he did.

_Now he did._

A flood of emotions hit him, almost making him stagger backwards.

"Something wrong Sebby?" Grell asked lazily.

"None of your damn business!" Sebastian snapped. He gave him one of his most terrifying shut-up-before-I-rip-your-tongue-out glares.

Grell cowered away from him, "Alright, I'm sorry!"

Seeing the effeminate man back away from him like that elicited the most infuriating reaction from Sebastian, and really only added insult to injury—he felt guilty.

"For goodness' sake, don't apologize, you did nothing wrong!"

Grell stared at him, "Beg pardon…?"

"Have you any idea how infuriating it is to see you sit there, looking so much like a kicked puppy, it's uncanny? I despise dogs, yet this small fact is enough to make me feel obligated to apologize to you, so I _implore_ you…Stop. Acting like that." Finished with his rant, Sebastian stood there, panting slightly.

Grell's face was a mask of surprise—his mouth formed a perfect "O" and he looked like he was struggling to say something. Finally he spoke, settling on the most ridiculous part to talk about.

"Hang on…y-you're _apologizing?_"

He sighed, "Yes…" and looked up to see Grell's expression. A timid smile was beginning to form on the other's face, and his usually sharp green eyes were gazing at him with a softness that Sebastian was unaccustomed to.

The red-head walked over to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around him, "Oh, Sebby~ I know you like to keep that bad-boy persona of yours, but I also know that you've got a sweet side! Ohh, I just _love _the fact that I'm the one who can bring it out of you!"

And just like that, Sebastian went back to being annoyed with Grell. He shoved him off and walked to opposite side of the building—there he produced a pair of binoculars and began keeping watch, "Just get to work Grell."

Grell gave a "humph" in response; then, after a few seconds, he heard him say, "Oh fine, whatever. But you didn't shove me off immediately that time, did you Sebby?"

After a moment, Sebastian turned around partially so his back wasn't entirely to Grell. He studied him for a moment before murmuring, "No, I didn't."

_**Ha HA more progress in their relationship :D What'd you guys think?**__** R&R!**_

_**Again, I apologize for being late, and a ginormous thank you to everyone for being patient.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Uggghhh my computer. Is annoying me.**_

_**I don't suppose anyone wants to donate money to help me buy a Mac...? I would love you for eternity!**_

_**...**_

_**Yeah, I wouldn't either.**_

_**On that note, here's chapter six :D**_

**Chapter 6  
**

Four hours later, Sebastian still hadn't heard or seen anything out of the ordinary. He frowned as he heard the distant chimes of Big Ben toll out two o'clock. _How odd. Normally the murderer would have struck by now. What on earth could be keeping him…?_

He heard Grell yawn and couldn't help but roll his eyes. Being a demon, he had no need for sleep, so these operations had been easy enough for him to carry out; Grell, however, complained constantly about "how he needed at least eight hours of sleep" because "beauty such as his didn't come naturally."

"I don't think he'll be doing anything tonight Sebby; doesn't he usually strike by now? Why don't we just leave."

"The fact that he hasn't struck yet doesn't mean he has no intention of doing so. Leaving now would be completely idiotic."

"Oh, but Sebbyyy," Grell whined. "I keep telling you I need my sleep! Look at my eyes! There are _bags_ under them—_bags_! How unattractive is _that_? Besides, it's not only affecting my looks, it's also affecting my work; Will keeps yelling at me for coming in late or slacking off on the job! He's threatening to suspend me again! And I _just_ got my scythe back!"

Sebastian could feel Grell staring daggers at him and heaved an exasperated sigh, "Grell for the last time—"

Just then he heard an earsplitting scream not more than five miles from them. Sebastian sprang away from the building and rushed toward the sound as fast as he could, determined not to lose the culprit this time. Vaguely he heard Grell cry after him. _Perhaps I should wait for him…_ he thought, then growled to himself. _Why should I? If anything, he'll just slow me down!_ Nonetheless, when he heard Grell shout his name again, he couldn't help but look back. When he saw that the reaper was lagging behind, he slowed down until he'd caught up, then raced off again. He tried to ignore the sideways glances that Grell kept shooting him.

A moment later Sebastian stopped completely to sniff the air—it was heavy with the smell of blood. His mouth began to water—how long had it been since he'd last feasted? He was starving and had no idea how long it would take until he got to eat Ciel's soul. Briefly, he contemplated the thought of sneaking a meal—after all, it wasn't like it was going to do anyone any harm. He took a step forward, his hunger already beginning to take over.

"Umm…Sebby? Everything alright?" Grell looked at him, concern clouding his gaze. "Your eyes…"

Sebastian snapped out of his trance and blinked at Grell. "Grell…" He looked away, trying to regain his composure. _I almost let myself succumb to my hunger…_ "Yes, I'm fine. Come."

Sebastian stepped toward the edge of the building they were on and peered down to the floor; indeed, there lied the mutilated body of a young girl, perhaps no more than twelve years old. To Sebastian's surprise and delight, a figure was huddled on top of her, not seeming to have noticed their presence yet. His eyes narrowed as he realized that the figure was bent much too close to the girl to be slicing her open.

Suddenly, he was bombarded by a flood of emotions—he could hear the screams of dying humans and smell the overwhelming scent of blood. He could see fields of bodies piled up on top of each other, with souls begging to be taken. Above all, he could feel his hunger—hunger to dine on the delicious souls in front of him, hunger to wreak havoc throughout the human world. He wanted to tear through their fragile bodies and hear their cries of terror, destroy everything in his path until there was nothing left to destroy.

All of this was caused by a single presence—a presence that was all too familiar.

"A demon?" Sebastian gasped, unable to believe it.

Grell stared at him, alarmed, "_What?!_"

The demon—that Sebastian now realized had been eating the girls soul—finally seemed to realize that it was not alone, and looked up at them. The moment it saw them, it took off, moving with blinding speed.

"No!" Sebastian roared, chasing after it. This time he didn't stop for his companion, only wanted to capture the demon and find out what it was doing in the human realm.

_I don't understand. How did a demon enter the human world? And what does it have to do with these murders?_ His mind was spinning, begging for answers that only one creature could answer. He was running as fast as he could, but the other demon had the advantage of a full stomach and a head-start; Sebastian soon lost track of it.

"Damn it," he hissed, completely frustrated with himself at having lost the creature he'd been hunting for so long now.

Grell came running up behind him, gasping for breath, "Sebas…Sebastia…did you…get it?" He huffed.

"No, Grell," he growled, "I did not get it." He turned around to face the man, fighting to keep his anger under control. _How could I have let it slip through my fingers so easily?_

Grell's eyes widened, "Sebastian…? Y-you're demon-ing…!"

Sebastian assumed he was referring to the demonic aura he was sure to be giving off at that moment—it only showed when his anger was at its peak. Focusing on his breathing for a few seconds, he was finally able to calm down.

…well…get calmer at least.

He was about to say something, when he sensed movement to his left. Snapping his eyes to the source of the disturbance, he saw a brief flash before he heard a rip and a scream. Grell dropped to the floor, clutching his chest. Heart leaping in his throat, Sebastian rushed forward to the red-head.

"Grell…Grell, what is it? What happened?" He turned the other man over and gaped at what he saw; there were long, jagged cuts running through his chest, all of them one inch deep.

_No,_ he thought, _not cuts. Claw marks._

"Well, isn't this an interesting sight?" A voice sounded from the other side of Sebastian. He looked up sharply to see the demon, a woman, standing atop a nearby building. By the light of the moon, he could see that she had long, wavy hair that appeared to be black when you looked at it in one angle, and purple when you looked at it in another. Her bright yellow eyes glittered in amusement, "I don't think I've ever seen a demon actually _care_ about reaper's health before! I'll be damned!" She threw her head back to laugh even harder.

Sebastian could only glower at her, "Who exactly might you be? How were you able to enter the human realm?"

"Oh darling, that was easy. As long as you have the right connections', slipping in and out of the human realm is effortless," she winked at him, "Regarding my identity, allow me to introduce myself; my name is Asmodeus. That's such a dreadful name to go by though—I think I'll stick with something lovelier from now on. How about Rose? Yes, I quite like that name. Please call me Rose."

"Asmodeus; the demon of lust," Sebastian instantly recognized the name, "What is a demon as powerful as you doing in the human world?"

"I asked you to call me Rose! And as for the reason of my being her, you'll be finding that out soon enough, my dear Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian gave a start.

"Surprised? Yes, I do know your name. As a matter of fact, quite a few demons know who you are; you're something of an icon down in Hell."

"I'm glad to hear it," Sebastian said sarcastically, "I do hope they'll enjoy hearing the story of how you got to meet me once I send you back down there."

"Tsk, tsk Sebastian. What a rude man you are," Rose pretended to be offended, "No matter. I don't believe you'll have the pleasure of doing that, seeing as how I'll be taking my leave now."

"And why on earth would I let you leave? Have you any idea just how long I've been hunting you down?" He snarled.

"Oh, but I do," Rose chuckled, "In fact, I was having quite a bit of fun with you too. But now, I'm afraid playtime is over. As for the matter of my leaving, I believe you've no choice but to let me go—that is, if you want to save your friend over there," she motioned toward Grell, who had begun to moan slightly, "My, from the looks of it, he hasn't got much time either. Well, I suppose it's entirely your decision; though if it was me, I wouldn't give a second thought about leaving a reaper to die. Bye-bye now!" With a wink and a wave, the demon was gone.

Sebastian wanted to chase after her more than anything—every instinct he had was telling him to go. Yet, looking down at Grell, he couldn't bring himself to do it. In fact, hearing the man moan, he felt another new emotion wash over him—fear.

"Hang on Grell," he whispered. Without a second thought, he stripped off his tailcoat and tore some of the fabric, using that as a makeshift bandage for reaper. It stopped the bleeding, but only for a little bit—within a few minutes, fresh blood was beginning to seep through the fabric.

Even though he knew it wasn't a good idea, he raced toward the Phantomhive manor as quickly as possible. At that moment, he didn't care about getting in trouble with his master—the only thing he cared about was getting Grell's wounds treated.

**_Sooooo what'd ya guys think?_**

**_Also, I asked my friend about this already, but I'm still really afraid about it...have I kept everyone in character so far? I dunno, it just feels like I take them in and out of it sometimes._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok, so technically this is late. But only by an hour or so...!  
**_

_**Yeah, by now you guys are probably expecting this. I'd change my deadline date to Sundays instead of Saturdays, but knowing me, I'd probably start updating on Mondays. So no doing that.**_

_**I'm posting two chapters again, simply because of how short this one is. I honestly thought these chapters were longer when I was writing them...**_

_**Whoops XD**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 7  
**

Sebastian quietly snuck into the enormous manor through the kitchen. He knew that everybody else in the household was fast asleep, but he wasn't going to risk accidentally waking them up by using the main entrance. Soundlessly, he slipped into his bedroom and placed Grell on the bed, then went outside again to fetch the first-aid supplies. He set to work immediately.

Grell's breathing had become short and shallow, and he'd turned a sickly shade of white. His hair was plastered to his head by sweat and the wound hadn't ceased bleeding.

Sebastian removed the makeshift bandages from the other's chest, then went about removing his vest and shirt as well. At the sight of his bare chest, Sebastian's face began to heat up, _Damn it! Just focus!_

He dabbed alcohol around the gashes to disinfect them, then began sewing the skin back together, going as fast as he could while also doing a proper job.

When he was satisfied with the stitching, Sebastian paused for a moment; Grell's breathing was becoming progressively regular, and some of the color was beginning to return to his face. He sighed, relieved, _Thank goodness…_

He sat there, watching the rise and fall of the red-head's chest become more and more even. He couldn't help but notice how different Grell looked when he was asleep; whereas everything about Grell was sharp during the day (his eyes, the angles of his face, and even his manner of speaking), his features considerably softened in sleep, lending him an almost childlike innocence. Sebastian smiled slightly, _Now if only he could act more like this during the day…_

After watching him for a longer time than he cared to admit, Sebastian finally decided that it was a good idea to fetch water and a towel to clean the area around the wounds.

When he returned, he found Grell awake—extremely drowsy, but awake nonetheless.

"Urgh…Sebby…? Is that you?" He blinked at the onyx-haired man several times, and Sebastian couldn't resist the urge to chuckle.

"Yes Grell, it's me."

"Oh," he laid his head back, then brought it up again to look at his bare chest, "Sebby…why is my shirt off?"

Sebastian's face heated, "Ah…that…was my doing…"

Grell gaped at him, "W-what…?"

"I was going to clean the skin around the wound, you see," Sebastian hurried to explain, "I'd already cleaned the wound itself, but the area around it hasn't been touched yet, and…" he trailed off.

Grell, despite his obviously weakened state, smiled a bit, "Are you sure that's the _only_ reason you wanted my shirt off Sebby?"

"I find it truly remarkable," he scoffed, "how you can manage the energy to flirt so shamelessly only an hour after you've suffered such a great injury."

"It's one of the things I pride myself on being able to do."

"Yes, I'm sure it is," he sat himself down and began dipping the cloth into the warm water. The moment he pressed the thing to Grell's skin, the man flinched slightly. "Did that hurt?"

"It's fine," the reaper slowly relaxed, "please, keep going."

Sebastian nodded and began again.

"How are you feeling?" He kept his tone light and neutral; on the inside, however, the butler still felt worried.

"About as bad as I'm sure I look," he tried for a weak chuckle, "I suppose I could be much worse though; it's not every day a reaper survives a demon attack. Which reminds me, where is that bitch?"

Sebastian felt his mood darken, "She got away."

"What?" Grell stared at him, astonished, "You mean you just let her get away?"

"Would you have preferred that I left you there to die?" Sebastian retorted, "Because that was what would have happened had I chased after her."

Grell stared at him even more, clearly taken aback, "Y-you mean you…gave up the chase…just to save me…?"

He blinked and became suddenly absorbed in his work, "Ahem. Yes well…you were hurt, and I couldn't very well leave you there to die. I still need you for this investigation after all."

An awkward silence passed between the two, so strong, he could practically feel it. Finally Grell spoke, in a soft, tired voice, "Thank you Sebastian."

Surprised crimson eyes turned to face the injured man, only to find that he'd fallen back asleep. It seemed that all of his breath had left him, leaving him feeling hollow.

_Damn it._

**_Kay, so as I was typing this here on Fanfiction, it said that "snuck" wasn't a word and "other's" wasn't in the dictionary..._**

**_And whenever I try to underline something, it won't. Let me._**

**_Oh Fanfiction. What will we do with you?_**

**_R&R, it still makes my day :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight :D**_

**Chapter 8**

Sebastian stayed in his room for only a bit longer—just enough to make sure that Grell would be fine for the night. Then he left to walk around the grounds of the manor. The time was only 4 a.m., and sunrise wouldn't come around for at least another two hours, which meant he didn't have to do any work. Staying inside that room, though, was more difficult than he would've thought possible, and he decided that getting an early start on the day's chores would provide a welcome distraction.

Sebastian tsked when he entered the garden—what remained of the garden anyway. Finny had somehow, in a miraculous show of stupidity, managed to uproot every single tree that they had, and then burned all of the plants.

Actually, that last part was probably due to Bardroy.

"Finny…Bardroy…" Sebastian ground his teeth together, then sighed in defeat, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Let's see…I can't very well shop for new plants now, given that every shop is closed. Not to mention that even if I buy brand new trees, they obviously won't be full grown. What to do…" He contemplated the best option to fix the garden, then sighed when he realized that even he couldn't do much with it. "I'll have to wait until morning to fix this mess. Until then, I suppose clearing the land is the best I can do."

He moved around the garden slowly, not in any hurry to finish his work. Even so, the entire task didn't take much time at all—an hour at most. He easily hefted the uprooted trees and chucked them into the forest as if they weighed nothing, and the same went for ripping up all the plants. By the time he'd finished, the garden looked like a barren wasteland, and he was out of work to do. Or at least, he was out of work to do _outside_.

"If they managed to wreak this much havoc outside, there's no telling what they were able to accomplish inside." After all, one mustn't underestimate the power of stupidity.

Though he'd entered through the kitchen, Sebastian hadn't stopped long enough to take a good look around; therefore he headed there first. To his surprise, Bardroy hadn't done anything to the food. Everything was where it should be, nothing changed from the place he'd left it.

"I suppose he was too busy destroying the outside to do any damage inside. Splendid," the raven-haired man commented dryly, "That just leaves Mey-Rin then…"

Sebastian moved to the laundry room, half expecting himself to be knocked over by a flood of bubbles. Nothing.

"Nothing wrong with the linens closet either…"

Finally, Sebastian went to check on the silverware.

"Ahh…finally, something to be done." While Mey-Rin had done well to remember the laundry and not destroy the linens, she'd neglected to polish the rest of the silver that day. Sebastian went to work, meticulously inspecting each piece until they practically glowed.

The entire time he was working, Sebastian thought about what he was going to do with Grell. He knew that the moment Ciel found out that Grell was here, he'd almost certainly demand for him to be kicked out. And in his condition, Sebastian knew it wasn't a good idea for him to move a lot, let alone go back to…wherever it was that he lived.

He frowned—how was it that Grell knew exactly where he lived, but he had no idea where Grell lived?

* * *

When Sebastian finished with the silverware, the sun was just peeking over the horizon, much to his relief. After waking the servants (and practically tearing Bardroy and Finny's heads off) Sebastian prepared breakfast for his young master, then went to wake him.

"Time to wake up, Young Master," Sebastian drew the curtains away from the windows, allowing sunlight to stream in, "For breakfast, I have prepared for you scrambled eggs with black truffles, sourdough french toast, and fresh milk curd with blueberry preserves. Your tea this morning is Darjeeling, which I believe will complement the scrambled eggs and the milk curd with blueberry preserves quite nicely, despite it being an afternoon tea."

The boy stretched out luxuriously, and heaved an enormous yawn. He began sipping his tea, and stared at Sebastian expectantly, "Well?"

Sebastian sighed inwardly. _Here we go._ "Last night proved to be interesting, my Lord."

Ciel perked up, obviously intrigued by the change of news, "Interesting? How so?"

"There appears to be a demon involved."

"What?" His master asked sharply, "A demon?"

"Yes. She's chosen the name 'Rose' for herself, however her real name is Asmodeus. The demon of lust."

"A demon…" The blue-eyed boy muttered, "I thought the murderer was beyond a doubt another reaper…?"

"Indeed Young Master, the information perplexes me as well. I can see no logical reason why a demon would willingly want to partner with a reaper, and vice versa. Moreover, what would their motives be?"

Ciel gnashed his teeth together, "This case is becoming more and more troublesome by the day. Sebastian, would you be able to track down this demon?"

He looked at his master, surprise evident on his face, "Yes, my Lord."

"Then I order you to find her and kill her. I don't care what her motives are—if she is the murderer, then we've no reason to delay her death any longer."

Sebastian nodded, then began changing the boy out of his nightgown and into his clothes. "As you wish."

"How long will it be until you catch her?"

"I suppose that depends; if she's still in London, I'll be able to catch her tonight. I find that highly unlikely, though, given that she's been discovered. Demons are fast-moving—you know that my Lord. Not only that, but we can sense each other's presence. And, given that she's eaten recently, she'll be at her most powerful."

Ciel looked at him sharply, "Will she be too powerful for you?"

He paused, then faced his master again, smirking, "Nonsense; I am a Phantomhive butler. What would I do if I could not accomplish a task like this?"

Ciel smirked back down at him, "Good. Then hurry up and finish this."

Sebastian finished lacing the boy's shoes, then placed a hand on his chest, bowing his head, "Yes, my Lord."

As he was walking out of the room, Ciel stopped him once more, "I expect you're relieved that you'll be finding this demon soon."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because, now you won't have to continue working with that idiot reaper, Grell," the child laughed.

Sebastian stiffened as the realization dawned on him. "Yes…I suppose I won't have to, will I?" He forced himself to laugh, "At long last, I can be rid of that nuisance."

Without another word, he left the room, feeling more troubled than he'd ever felt before.

**_*Spaz attack* aaagghhhhh Cieelllll why you ruin Sebastian's mood?_**

**_What WILL our favorite butler do when Ciel realizes Grell's in the manor? Will he kick him out or disobey his master? O.o_**

**_Stay tuned to find out!_**

**_..._**

**_Oh god I'm staying up too late. I'm so sorry all of you had to read that._**

**_I just...no..._**

**_Oh yeah, before I hide in my little corner of shame, what'd you all think of Sebastian in these last two chapters? In character or no?_**

**_As usual, I must beg for you guys to R&R, because I love it when you do! Do a girl a favor, throw me a bone!_**

**_Er, never mind, don't do that. No bone-throwing necessary.  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Wooooowwww, am I on chapter nine already? :O**_

_**How did THAT happen? Jeez, I can't believe it.**_

_**Just a heads up, ******__this is one of my favorite chapters; however, it's also my last chapter...for now of course. I don't plan on stopping this story. But I've also run out of ideas, so if anyone has any suggestions, I would appreciate them A LOT._

_********__But anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 9  
**

When he returned to the kitchen, he began preparing a second breakfast—this one for the wounded effeminate that was currently residing in his room. Sebastian knew that Grell would be waking up soon (if not already up) and that if he didn't hurry, the man was sure to do something stupid. He could just picture Grell screaming at the top of his lungs, demanding to know where the hell he was, accompanied with a few other choice words; and as he neared his room, he could hear the man doing just that.

"HELLOOOOO?! IS SOMEBODY THERE?! ANYBODY?! JUST WHERE THE FU—"

Sebastian burst into the room, speeding to cover Grell's mouth, "You idiot! Have you gone completely insane? Did it ever _once_ occur to you what might happen if somebody heard you?"

Grell's eyes widened, then narrowed, and he slapped Sebastian's hand away, "Of course it did! I WOKE UP IN A ROOM I'VE NEVER BEEN IN BEFORE! HOW THE HELL DID YOU EXPECT ME TO REACT?!"

He slapped his hand over the red-head's mouth again, this time gripping it until he could almost feel his fingers digging into the other's skin. "Grell Sutcliffe," he whispered menacingly, "if you continue to act in this manor, I _will_ kick you out without a second thought. Now please—_shut. Up._"

Emerald-green eyes widened once more, this time out of fear, and his head bobbed up and down in a sign of agreement.

Exhaling slowly, Sebastian released him, and watched as he rubbed his jaw; there were red indentations where Sebastian had grabbed him.

"Ow. Did you really need to grip that hard?"

"I apologize. However, I believed that you wouldn't have stopped yelling had I not applied force; was I wrong?"

Grell opened his mouth, closed it, then looked away, pouting, "Well you still didn't have to be so harsh."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but chuckled nevertheless. He finally set down the tray of food that he'd been holding, and began dishing out the food and pouring the tea.

"Who's that for?" Grell asked.

"For you, of course."

Grell gaped at him, "For _me_?"

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, "Yes, for you. Did you think _I_ was going to eat it?"

"Oh…no, no," Grell's face turned the bright-red color of his hair, "I just…well, I didn't think you were going to bring me anything…"

"So you assumed I was going to let you starve. Tell me, what purpose would that serve? In the first place, if I didn't feed you, I think I know you well enough to figure out that you would just try and find food, hence, disturbing my master. Not only that, but if I'd wanted you to die, I wouldn't have brought you here last night."

There was a pause; then, "Oh Sebby, you don't want me to die?!" He could hear Grell try to scramble out of bed—probably to try and hug him.

A second later, though, he heard Grell give a small cry of pain. He rushed to the other's side and gently pushed him back down, "Don't try and move. You're still too injured."

Grell sank back down with a moan, his face taking on a hint of green. Sebastian went about checking the wound again, making sure the stitching hadn't torn.

"Did you do that?" Grell asked weakly.

"Yes. I did it last night, when I brought you here."

"So then I'm in that brat's manor?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "If by 'that brat', you mean my young master, then yes."

"Ah. And I'm in one of the spare rooms?"

"No; you're in mine."

Yet another pause, where he could feel Grell staring at him, "You mean I'm actually in Sebby's room…?"

"Yes," he sighed, "you are."

He glanced up and saw Grell looking around the room in wonderment, as if he were trying to memorize every detail of it. "It's so…empty."

"_Empty_? _That's_ the word you come up with?"

"Well, it's spacious of course!" Grell hurried to try and make up for his comment, "But it's just not what I'd imagined it to look like…"

Sebastian's crimson eyes glittered in amusement, "You've imagined what my room looks like?"

"Ah...that…that's not what I meant…!" Grell blushed deeply.

The raven-haired man chuckled, "Relax Grell. I'm only joking."

"You mean you can joke?"

Sebastian glared at him, which made him shrink into his covers. Rolling his eyes yet again—something he realized he frequently did whenever Grell was around—Sebastian finally brought Grell's breakfast to him.

"How would you like your tea? I have prepared Fortnum and Mason's Darjeeling Second Flush."

"Oh, uh…plenty of cream and three cubes of sugar." Sebastian saw Grell watching him as he obeyed the request and handed him the tea. He took a hesitant sip and Sebastian smirked.

"I haven't poisoned it, if that's what you're afraid of."

"No, it's not that," he hurried (though Sebastian noticed that Grell still eyed it warily), "it's just…it feels odd having you serve me breakfast Sebby! I don't suppose you'll consider feeding me…?" He batted his eyelashes.

Sebastian was about to deny that, when another thought—a more entertaining thought—crossed his mind. In the blink of an eye, he was gripping Grell's chin again (not as hard this time) with one hand, and holding a fork with the other. Leaning in close, he whispered, "Alright then; say 'ahh'."

"Ahh…" the word came out as more of a moan, and Grell flushed. Sebastian loved the reaction he'd elicited—though, the reason was not so much because he found it comical, but more because he found it pleasing to know how much Grell wanted him. As a matter of fact, being so close to him was having more or less the same effect on Sebastian.

The smirk he'd been wearing vanished and he pulled away clearing his throat; he tried to regain his composure, but this time it wouldn't return. Suddenly, he felt that he needed to get away from Grell as quickly as possible.

"I'm sure you can finish eating on your own Grell," he muttered, escaping into the hall, ignoring Grell's cry out.

"Wait, Sebby—"

He almost slammed the door, until he remembered he had to be quiet; instead, he closed it with a soft click. He kept his hand on the knob, realizing that he was practically trembling.

_Damn it all!_

He turned and began rushing to the kitchen, a place where he knew he would be able to think clearly. Then he heard a door open, followed by the clicking sound of high heels, "Sebby…!"

He spun around and saw Grell limping towards him, clutching his chest.

"What on earth is wrong with you? I told you, you can't be caught!" He took a step forward, feeling nothing short of annoyed.

"Sebby…I just…wanted…whoa!" The injured reaper was cut off as he tripped and began to fall. Just before he hit the floor, Sebastian reached him, holding him securely in his arms.

"You idiot…" He said breathlessly, staring down into the bright green eyes of the other. He realized just how close the two were—how their faces only seemed to be a few short inches away. He realized how much his heart was pounding. More than anything, he realized just how badly he wanted to close that small gap between them.

"Sebby…" Grell said, equally as breathlessly, "I—"

He never got a chance to finish that sentence; just then, Sebastian gave in to his emotions. He crushed his mouth on top of Grell's, cupping his chin.

Grell stood motionlessly for a second (not believing what was happening) before he kissed Sebastian back. He pressed against the gorgeous man that had captivated his attention for so long, had been the object of all of his fantasies since the moment he'd laid eyes on him.

Sebastian exhaled and pulled away to look at flustered Grell.

"Sebby…Sebastian…you wanted to kiss me?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I'd like to do it again." Without waiting for an answer he moved his mouth on top of Grell's again, this time for a much more passionate kiss; the effeminate man was only too eager to meet him. He nibbled Grell's bottom lip, demanding entrance to his mouth; Grell gasped slightly, allowing him to move his tongue in, free to explore as it pleased. He smiled in content as he felt the other moan.

The kiss became more and more heated until Sebastian practically threw Grell back into his room and shut the door behind them. Without breaking apart, he shoved Grell onto the bed and began ripping his clothes off. Grell clutched Sebastian's head, kissing his jaw line all the way up to his ear, which he began nibbling on. Sebastian groaned in delight—his ears had always been a weak spot for him.

Just as he'd stripped Grell's shirt off, he heard a pounding at his door, followed by three simultaneous cries, "Mister Sebaaaastiaaaaaan!"

He couldn't believe it. And apparently neither could Grell, "You've got to be _kidding _me! _Now?!_ They choose _now_ to bother you?!"

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," Sebastian sighed. He stood up and began fixing his clothes, making sure he appeared as flawless as possible. Before he opened the door that was still being pounded on by the three idiotic servants, he turned toward Grell, his tone holding some urgency, "Please, try and find somewhere to hide."

"What?!" Grell looked incredulous, "You mean you're asking me to hide like I'm some type of stowaway?!"

"Mister Sebastian!" The servants were beginning to sound impatient.

"Oi, open up in there would ya?" Bardroy spoke up.

"Grell," he grasped the reaper by the arms, "it is very important that you don't get caught. If that happens, you'll be kicked out, and you don't want that to happen, right?"

"No…" Grell agreed reluctantly.

"Then please, find somewhere to hide," Sebastian pulled Grell in for a quick kiss, hoping that would convince him; it did. Blushing and looking dazed, Grell nodded and stood up, searching around the room.

Satisfied, Sebastian finally opened the door a crack—enough to let his face peek through, "Honestly, do you three know no manners? Have you any idea just how annoying it is to have a group of people pounding on your door?"

The three of them recoiled at the scolding he was delivering. Timidly, Finny stepped up, "W-we're sorry Mister Sebastian. W-we just wanted to tell you that we finished our work…"

"Finished your work? I'm afraid I find that rather hard to believe."

"Well, ya better believe it!" Bard boldly stepped up next to Finny, "Everything ya told us to get done we did!"

"Oh really?" Sebastian remarked dryly, "Well then, I suppose it's safe to assume that you've begun making the preparations for lunch Bardroy?"

He watched the cook's face fall, "Well, uh, n-not exactly…"

"And Finny, you've already gone into town, bought new flower seeds and tree saplings, and planted them all?" Sebastian moved on to the younger boy.

Finny shrank back, "Umm…"

"And Mey-Rin, you've finished polishing the stair rail, is that right?"

Mey-Rin gave a start, "W-well—"

"I see," Sebastian cut her off, "so what I can assume is that none of you have _actually_ finished your work?"

All three of them remained silent.

"As I thought. I suggest you all go and get started then. I'll be out momentarily."

The servants began scrambling around, bumping and tripping over each other, trying to reach wherever they were supposed to go as fast as possible.

With another sigh, Sebastian closed the door and turned around again, "Grell, you can come out now.

The red reaper emerged slowly from behind Sebastian's bed. As he attempted to straighten himself out, a flash of pain crossed his face and he clutched his chest with a small grunt. Sebastian rushed to him and helped him onto the bed as gingerly as possible. He never would've thought it possible to treat the reaper with such gentleness—handling him like he was made out of glass and could break with the smallest amount of force.

"Are you alright?" He asked once he'd gotten the other man into the bed and under the covers.

"Ahh…yes, I'm fine," Grell winced a bit but quickly tried to cover up the action with a smile.

Sebastian shook his head, "Remarkable how you try so hard not to display any weakness."

"Well you're not much different," Grell huffed, "besides, maybe I'm not as hurt as you think I am. I'm tougher than I look, you know."

"Yes, I know that quite well," Sebastian chuckled. He gazed down at the man and felt another surge of emotions; almost without thinking, he reached down to push a strand of red hair from Grell's face, causing him to blush. He clasped onto Sebastian's hand and eagerly brought his face up for another kiss which was met without hesitation.

Sebastian pulled away after a few seconds, somewhat reluctantly, "I'm afraid I must attend to my duties now…the other servants will be expecting me, as will the young master."

"You're leaving me? After all that, you have to leave?" Grell pouted petulantly which was met by Sebastian's trademark smirk.

"Come now Grell, don't pout like a small child—it's unbecoming."

He glared at him, offended, and opened his mouth to start yelling at the demon—he was quickly cut off, however, as said demon quickly placed another kiss to silence him.

"Mmm…"

"I'll come in periodically to check on you," Sebastian murmured against his lips, "Please try to make as little noise as possible and _don't_ try and leave this room."

"You make it sound like I'm a prisoner," Grell still sounded upset.

"Not a prisoner…a wounded reaper who can't get caught in my room. Remember, I'm doing this so you can stay here to heal."

Gradually a grin spread across Grell's face, and just like that, he was no longer mad. "Oh alright, I suppose I can manage staying quiet for today. But I fully expect you to visit me every hour!"

"As usual, you expect too much…however, I will try."

With that, Sebastian stood up and finally left the room, pausing outside the door to try and wipe the smile from his face.

**_Soooo, what'd ya thiiiiinkkk? ;D_**

**_Once again, I need ideas, and I would love any suggestions._**

_**Oh, and just out of curiosity (this doesn't really have anything to do with the story lol) do I have any Pretty Little Liars fans out there? I'm so in love with one of the main characters. Well, two really, but I'm not NEARLY as obsessed with one of them as I am with the other. Anyway, because of that, I'm in a bit of a lovey-dovey mood, so if I wrote in this chapter (or any of the previous chapters or even in any of the upcoming chapters) a lot of fluff, that's why...**_


End file.
